


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong



Category: Gintama
Genre: All here Is very awkward, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Hijikata's POV, Kondo Isao/Shimura Tae (mentioned), M/M, Songfic, awkward fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong/pseuds/Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong
Summary: "Pon tus labios cerca a los míos, cariño¿No me quieres besar una vez, nena?Solo un beso de buenas noches, quizás, tú y yo nos enamoraremos."
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 9





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué es esto, en algún punto se desvió del foco principal pero me gustó el resultado. ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ ♡

No era un fanático de las bodas, en realidad, era mejor decir que no le gustaban y las evitaba todo lo que le era posible.

Pero esta era una importante, uno de sus mejores amigos contraía nupcias con la mujer que tardó años tratando de conquistar. Era relevante entre el círculo y para su pesar le habían pedido ser el padrino, se hubiera querido negarse pero Kondo-san lo vió de esa manera tan desesperada, sabiendo perfectamente su opinión sobre esos eventos, pero lo llamó su amigo más íntimo y casi le rogó para que aceptará que no tuvo otra opción.

La ceremonia fue normal, en lo que cabe, con un par de tropiezos aquí y allá. Ya que el padre de la novia había fallecido hace tiempo fue su hermano menor quién la entregó, lindo y emotivo... al parecer, pues no había siquiera empezado la ceremonia y la mujer ya estaba casi llorando, alterando al novio y atrasando ligeramente las cosas. Fue incómodo, pero soportable.

Luego llegó lo que a su criterio era lo más devastador y era la fiesta posterior. Le habría encantado huir al instante en que los novios se fueron al salón alquilado para la recepción pero el pequeño bastardo de Sougo lo arrastró hasta uno de los coches y le obligó a ir. Ya que no quería estar en la infame mesa de los solteros escogió una mesa, milagrosamente, vacía y alejada del resto. Tuvo que acercarse para hacer algo parecido a un brindis y luego no importó, se quedó ahí porque de igual manera no tenía nada más qué hacer.

Estaba fumando su ¿Qué?, ¿Décimo cigarrillo?, ya había perdido la cuenta sinceramente, cuando alguien se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas a su lado.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Por qué tan solitario, chimenea-san?

Dijo una voz masculina, con un tono exasperante y explícitamente burlón.

—¿Qué te importa? —Contestó cortante, apagando el cigarrillo y continuando con su labor de observar a la gente bailar la música molesta que sonaba de fondo, sin siquiera dignarse en ver de soslayo al tipo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Así es cómo me agradeces acercarme a ti a pesar de lo espeluznante que luces solo aquí al fondo fumando y observando a la gente como un psicópata?!

Soltó algo parecido a una risa por la exagerada reacción del hombre.

—Nadie pidió tu compañía para empezar, puedes irte si quieres.

Le dió una rápida mirada al tipo. Cabello plateado y alborotado, ojos rojos intensos que le veían fijamente y piel bronceada. Lucía, a simple vista, atractivo, y ese gesto; de brazos cruzados, un ligero puchero en sus labios y cejas juntas le daban un toque algo infantil pero sin perder el encanto. Era, por decir algo, curioso.

—¡Tsk! Eres tan guapo como idiota.

Eso había sido otra broma, ¿No era así? No es que se negara a que los hombres coquetearan con él, pero esto se había sentido raro.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —, preguntó. Tratando de mantener la compostura y la indiferencia.

—Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?, no puede haber alguien tan idiota ¿No es así?

El tipo golpeó con las palmas de sus manos la mesa, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en su lugar por el extraño arrebato del desconocido.

—Dime, dime, chimenea-san ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, cierto? 

—Nop. ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy tan guapo como idiota, viejo?

El tipo de crispo levemente, le sacó una ligera sonrisa imaginarse por cuál parte de su cuestión habrá sido.

—¡Oi! ¡Gin-san no es ningún viejo! Niño bonito e idiota.

—¿A quién llamas idiota, viejo pervertido?

—¡Qué no soy un viejo!

—Si es así entonces explica tu cabello blanco, viejo.

—¡Es de nacimiento! ¡No eres uno para hablar con ese horrible flequillo en V¡

El desconocido volvió a golpear la mesa, pero ésta vez con una sola mano, ya que con la otra estaba apuntando hacia su cabello. El tipo era fastidioso, pero debía admitir que estaba siendo medianamente divertido.

—Al menos mi cabello no parece como si hubiera metido un tenedor en las endiduras de un enchufe eléctrico.

—¡Oi! ¡Con la permanente no!

El hombre de pelo plateado se subió a la mesa y le tomó por la corbata, todo tan rápido que realmente no pudo evitarlo.

Compartieron una mirada larga, él estaba sorprendido de que un simple comentario por el cabello terminará en ésto, había un destello en esa mirada rojiza que realmente no supo identificar, y en un impulso, sea por estupidez, por la tensión o lo que fuera; tomó las solapas del traje del hombre y lo acercó para plantarle un beso...  
Lo que fue una mala idea; porque sus dientes chocaron dolorosa e incómodamente y, además, por la sorpresa el otro sólo se dejó tirar y ambos cayeron al suelo cuando el peso adicional hizo la silla hacia atrás. Sus frentes chocaron y si su disputa de antes no captó la atención esto definitivamente lo había hecho al punto en que la música se había detenido y ahora había algunas personas alrededor suyo.

—¡Toshi, ¿Estás bien?! —, escuchó a Kondo-san preguntar, aún estando aturdido por el golpe en su frente y la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Ugh... Eso creo —. Alcanzó a contestar, pues además sentía la falta del aire en sus pulmones por el peso extra sobre su cuerpo. —Ey, quítate, anciano, pesas —. Musitó tratando de empujar al otro hombre por los hombros.

—Qué no soy un anciano y esto es tu culpa —la voz del otro sonaba más tranquila mientras de movía.

Ambos de sentaron y distante escuchó la voz de Kondo calmando a los demás invitados y cuando le preguntaron nuevamente si estaba bien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba cansado, necesitaba fumar e irse como planeaba hacerlo hace aproximadamente media hora.

Una niña se acercó y se paró frente a ellos, no supo descifrar su expresión, pero ese ya no era asunto suyo. 

—Gin-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Escuchó a la chica preguntarle al otro mientras él se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar dispuesto a irse.

—Te lo explico luego —alcanzó a escuchar antes de que le tomarán del brazo y tirarán de él hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —, preguntó, ya irritado por todos los acontecimientos posteriores a la pequeña disputa con el tal "Gin".

—Bueno, aún no te he preguntado lo que quería cuando me acerqué a ti.

Parecía ¿Avergonzado? Rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y aunque aún sostenía su brazo el agarre era débil y su mirada estaba en el suelo.

—¿Y eso es? —, cuestionó, soltándose del otro y cruzándose de brazos para mirar sus acciones siguientes fijamente.

No sabía porqué quería escuchar lo que ese idiota tuviera para decir, quizá simplemente era curiosidad por lo extraño de toda la situación que se dió entre ellos hace tan sólo minutos atrás.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Estaba sonrojado, ¿cierto?!, no esperaba eso, bueno, quizá sí, pero suponía que el tipo iba ofrecerle tener sexo en los baños o algo parecido no... _Bailar_... Cómo si fueran dos adolescentes tímidos y patéticos en su baile de graduación. 

—Yo... No sé. Fuiste muy problemático en lugar de sólo preguntarlo. Insultaste mi cabello y me llamaste idiota.

Ahora parecía sólo buscar excusas. Cómo si el incidente de ellos cayendo al suelo no hubiera sido su culpa. ¡Pero no sabía qué más decir! Las mujeres normalmente lo acosaban en estas cosas y lo hostigaban hasta que aceptaba bailar con algunas. Era una pesadilla, y aunque también había habido hombres molestos e insistentes nunca se sintió confiado para aceptar sus invitaciones, que la mayoría de las veces eran únicamente para sexo. No recordaba una sola vez en la que otro chico lo hubiese invitado a bailar.

—Repito: guapo pero idiota. Tú también insultaste a Gin-san... —ahora el otro tenía sus brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú te me acercaste, así que técnicamente tú empezaste, viejo pervertido.

—Pero tú fuiste grosero primero.

—Pero tú me llamaste idiota primero.

—Y tú te metiste con mi cabello primero.

¿Era su imaginación o todo estaba silencio? O ¿Era sólo él quién no se percataba del ruido a su alrededor por estar tan atrapado en los ojos color rubí del contrario?

Ambos terminaron riendo suavemente mientras aún se veían a los ojos. Era hilarante. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

—¿Entonces no?

Las risas de detuvieron y, de nuevo, optó por fingir demencia aunque supiera perfectamente a lo que el de cabello claro se refería.

—¿No qué? —, preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa y sin atreverse a ver al otro a los ojos ahora.

—Ya sabes... _Eso._

—¿ _Eso_ qué?

—¡No me hagas decirlo!

Al parecer tímidos y patéticos sí que eran.

Sus mejillas se sentían cálidas y sabía que no era por alcohol porque no había tomado nada y aunque no sabía si el contrario sí había consumido algo no lo parecía y también se estaba sonrojando. De nuevo, ¿Qué demonios era toda esta situación?

—Atractivo e idiota, ¿Recuerdas? —Se encongió de hombros.

—¿Quieres bailar la siguiente canción conmigo?

Se sentía como una maldita mocosa a la que el chico que le gusta invita a salir por primera vez. Lo cuál era ilógico, porque ni siquiera sabían sus nombres y una pelea por demás estúpida no podía ser suficiente para decir que se gustaban más allá del atractivo físico.

Asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia el otro, la canción actual estaba en sus últimos y segundos y en cuanto la siguiente pista comenzó ambos se pusieron más nerviosos.

De todas las canciones que podían ser en el mundo; ¡¿Tenía que ser una lenta?!

Actuando rápido el de cabellera plateada lo tomó por la cintura con ambas manos a lo que él tímidamente puso sus manos sobre los anchos hombros contrarios, comenzaron a moverse torpemente en su rincón del salón, sin ser captados por las demás parejas que bailaban más sincronizadas que ellos dos.

Era extraño. Todo esto, desde el primer momento en que él se le acercó hasta este instante.

—Me llamo Sakata Gintoki, por cierto —. Murmuró suave pero audiblemente

—Hijikata Toshirou —respondió.

Al menos ahora sabían sus nombres respectivos.

—Tengo veinticinco años y soy invitado de la novia, soy amigo de su hermano.

—Veintiséis. Mejor amigo y padrino del novio.

—Lo sé... Te ví en la ceremonia. Me dió pena preguntar tu nombre antes y pensé que podríamos bailar en la recepción... Aunque no esperé que aceptarías.

 _Sakata Gintoki_... Era un tipo extraño, que le hacía reaccionar de formas aún más extrañas. No imaginó que habría captado su atención desde ese momento.

—Pero aquí estamos ¿No? 

No hubo respuesta, sólo una presión en su cintura, ambos pegaron más sus cuerpos y sus manos pasaron de los hombros al cuello de Gintoki.

—Tu canción casi acaba.

—¿Puedo pedir otra? 

Ambos rieron un poco, pero aún así aceptó esa segunda canción. La estaba pasando bien, después de todo y el único sonido de la música entre ellos se sentía perfecto.

La canción terminó y rápidamente comenzó la siguiente.

Por un momento sólo se observaron, sin saber cómo moverse, sin separarse, pero luego de cierta frase que sonaba perfecta para su situación comenzaron a moverse.

_"... quizá tú y yo nos enamoraremos..."_

Cuando iba casi finalizando; ignoró la canción y se detuvo, provocando que Gintoki también lo hiciera pero con una expresión de confusión y ahogando una risa por lo idiota que este se veía: tiró de él para intentar otro beso. 

Siendo este perfecto y correspondido.

  
Tal vez las bodas no eran tan horribles como siempre había pensado...

**Author's Note:**

> Llevó meses con esta idea en la cabeza, pero hasta ahora me sentí de humor para escribirlo. Eran las 4 de la mañana para cuando terminé de escribir y se suponía que debía dormir temprano porque tenía cosas qué hacer, pero en fin, aquí está, para dar a conocer mi lado cursi ~<3


End file.
